The Good and The Bad
by ThePen23
Summary: ten oneshots, inspired by some songs on my playlist. Enjoy. Slash,Snarry,charater death. Don't like don't read.


A/n Charater death, Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but you could buy it for me for chirsmas?

* * *

Hands Held High-Linkin Park

Harry walked forward. Everyone was staring. How could Severus Snape the greasy git get Harry Potter The- Boy- With-Way-Too-Many-Names. Their hands were held high.

"How could you date him" Seamus asked.

"When the rich wage war it's the poor who die. They are left with nothing, but not any more" Harry said.

Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie

Harry cluched the stuffed snake, as he held back the tears. First he thought that Sev had lied, then he found out Sev did not love him, and it was all for Dumbledore. He wouldn't cry. No he would not. The tears fell.

"So much for our happy ending. But I am not crying for you Severus" Harry whispered the grave stone of his former lover.

"Goodbye world" Harry yelled, as a bloody knife fell to the ground. Hermione found hijm there the next day dead. Blood was on the Snake, Knife, and Him, but not the grave stone.

If I Had You-Adam Lambert

"If i had just told you, would you have killed yourself Harry? I'm sorry, but we all had rolls to play, and mine was a cold lonely man. I love you Harry, even though it's too late. If you had just held on a little longer you would have found someone new. I'm trying too move on but it's so hard. If I had you, would you love me so much you could forgive me, or would you hate me? I wish I knew" Severus whispered to the night sky.

Airplanes-B.O.B/Hayley Williams

Two man wished aponed the stars for the same thing. To love someone so much they could keep going. When the two men met they fell, and they fell hard. Hiding it from everyone was hard but they did it. They came out to the world and were judged and pushed away. They didn't know what to do. They had tried and had failed at love.

Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen

Two men made love. They used to be enmies. A poor man, and a rich brat. The Man had killed men when he was young, when life had just began, he had threw his life way, but he was saved by a old man he ended up killing. The Brat had lost his parents, his godfather, and everyone close to him. He killed too but for the winning side of the war. The Man was leaveing to give himself up to be killed.

"Let me go Harry" The Man said.

"NO, Your not leaving me alone to die Severus. We both die or neither of us die" The Brat Harry said.

"Fine, Nothing really matters to me but you anyways" The Man sat back down with his love.

Mr. Brightside-The Killers

Sev had just got out of jail to find Harry working as a whore.

"Why are you doing? I can't even look at you! It kills me to see you like this! To see you sell what was once mine, and mine alone" Sev said.

"Yeah well you left me! Your the one who fucked up Sev! I have a costermer. Goodbye Severus. I ask that you don't come back" Harry said coldly, before walking up to another man.

Somebody Told me-The Killers

"Hey Harry, some chick in the hall told me that some dude is dating Snape, and the dude looks like a chick" Ron said walking up to Harry. Harry's eye twiched.

"I'm gonna kill him" Harry hissed.

"Hermione, come on, Harry's going to kill someone"Ron said. Him and Hermione followed Harry downstairs.

Human-The Killers

"Are you even Human, Snape? No but a robot could fake that!" Harry spat the last word.

"It's not my fault. Harry, it was fake at first but you showed me how to be human again. I've told you this before harry. YOU, you Harry, make me human. Don't leave me" Snape begged on his knees.

"I could never leave you, but are we human or are dancers" Harry asked. Snape shrugged.

All These Things I've Done-The Killers(Yes I know, I love The Killers)

"How can you want this, with all the things I've done?" Harry asked.

"What did you do, because you can't run from me now" Severus asked wrapping his arms around Harry.

"So many people died because of me. Mom, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Tonks, Fred, Dud-" Harry was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't. You didn't do that, Voldmort and his deatheaters did, not you. And the deatheaters you killed. By doing that you saved three, no five times the people that you killed. You did nothing. I love you Harry" Sev whispered.

"I Love You Too Sev" Harry said falling sleep.

Rose colored glasses-Kelly Rowland

The bruises were still there.

"Severus, go back to him. It was perfect. Go to him" Draco said. Severus shook his head.

"No. You haven't seen it. I won't go back. Not to that" Severus said before walking away. In his room he cried, wondering Why Harry would hit him, Why he had stayed for so long. Because he thought Harry had loved him.

The next day the police took pictures of the bruises, as severus bought charges against Harry. The world will know.


End file.
